This application relates to signs and message display devices, and more particularly to adjustable brackets for attaching such signs to support stands for display to the public.
There are numerous sign stands and message display devices known in the prior art which are used for displaying various signs and messages. Often, the signs are large and heavy or are positioned outside, requiring relatively strong and durable sign mounting brackets. When adjustable brackets are used for displaying signs of various shapes and sizes, and the signs are changed frequently, the mounting brackets are usually bulky, difficult to position and operate, and often require tools to tighten them or loosen them from the sign stand post.
Often, such signs are utilized in construction-type applications where portable highway and construction related signs are presented for view by passing motorists. Signs used in the construction field may be of the rigid type, constructed of metal, plywood, or the like, or may be of the flexible type, constructed of fabric or plastic and designed to roll up for transport and storage when not in use. The signs may be of any shape, such as diamond, square, rectangular, or circular, and may be of varying sizes, depending upon the distance from which the signs must be viewed.
Whether a sign is of the flexible or rigid type, the stand upon which it is mounted usually comprises a standard type base, often having a yieldable feature comprising one or more coil springs, which permits the sign to deflect in high wind conditions and return to an upright position, and a sign post extending upwardly from the base. The sign posts used presently have various cross-sectional sizes and and are typically square, through other shapes may occasionally be used. They are often telescopic in nature, being of different sizes at different vertical locations. The present invention is adaptable to function in conjunction with any conventional sign post.
For rigid signs, several different types of adjustable mounting brackets are available in the prior art. One such bracket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,053 to Sarkisian, and includes a securing means comprised of a U-shaped portion within which is an adjustable gripping plate, as well as a sign holding means, which is comprised of a C-shaped portion adapted to receive a wide variety of sizes and shapes of signs. A backing plate connects the C-shaped portion to the U-shaped portion. To attach the bracket to a sign post, the U-shaped portion is slipped over the post and moved vertically to the desired position. Then, the gripping plate is tightened by rotating a bent threaded handle, which is attached to the gripping plate through a hole which has been enlarged or peened over to provide a secure but loose fit, until the plate firmly contacts the post along two lines of force. To install a sign, two brackets are utilized, which are inversely oriented. The upper bracket, installed facing downwardly, serves to receive an upper edge or corner of the sign, while the lower bracket, installed facing upwardly, functions to receive a lower edge or corner of the sign.
While the bracket disclosed by Sarkisian functions well, it is not as versatile as would be desirable, and is somewhat difficult to fabricate because of the necessity of attaching the gripping plate to the threaded handle from within the confines of the U-shaped bracket, through an access hold in the backing plate. Because the sign post must fit inside the U-shaped bracket, there is an upper limit on the post cross-section which can be accommodated, unless a larger bracket is fabricated. Additionally, the gripping plate grips the post along only two lines of force, which sometimes results in a less firm, sloppier grip than would be ideal.
Another type of prior art adjustable bracket for a rigid sign comprises a pair of plates which are bolted together and are adapted to receive an edge of the sign therebetween. Initially, the plates are separated by loosening the bolts, until the spacing between the plates is sufficient to accommodate the thickness of the sign to be displayed. Then, the bolts are tightened to clamp the plates against both sides of the sign to secure it. A U-shaped bracket, similar to that disclosed by Sarkisian, is welded to one of the sign receiving plates for installation about a sign post, and a fastener is adapted to be threaded into and out of the U-shaped enclosure to engage and disengage from the sign post, as desired. In this design, the end of the threaded fastener engages the sign post directly, rather than using a gripping plate, which simplifies fabrication of the bracket. However, the result is a single point contact with the post, and thus an inferior installation, subject to slippage. Furthermore, the bracket is cumbersome to manipulate when installing and removing a display sign, because of the number of threaded fasteners which must be manipulated, both to mount the bracket on the sign post, and to adapt the bracket to receive the sign.
Several different types of brackets are currently available for flexible, roll-up signs as well. Because of their lack of rigidity, flexible signs are typically mounted on a frame consisting of crossed horizontal and vertical battens, which are usually pultrusions of fiberglass or similar material. The battens may be of various sizes, depending upon the size of the sign, but the horizontal batten typically has a standard width of 11/4 inches and a thickness of 3/16 inches or less. Whereas for rigid signs two adjustable brackets are typically used, one each at the bottom and top edges of the sign, for a flexible sign only one is needed.
One prior art adjustable mounting bracket for a flexible sign comprises a integral one-piece unit having a post mounting portion comprising a square tube which is adapted to slide over a square post, and a pin which is adapted to be received by aligned holes in both the tube and the post, to hold the bracket in a predetermined position. Extending forwardly from the post mounting portion is a sign receiving portion, comprising a pair of arms each having a slot, the two slots together being adapted to receive the sign's horizontal batten. The sign receiving portion further includes a pair of upper flanges which extend forwardly from the post mounting portion, each having a hole therethrough. A pivot shaft extends through both holes. About the pivot shaft is pivotally mounted a latching member, which includes an upper frontal piece and two downwardly extending latching elements. The frontal piece comprises side walls which surround the upper flanges, and through which the pivot shaft also extends. Outside of the sidewalls, the pivot shaft is riveted or otherwise permanently bonded to hold it in place. The latching member is spring-biased to a forward pivoted position. To install a sign therein, the latching elements are pivoted rearwardly to expose the batten receiving slots, and held there manually against the spring bias. Then, the horizontal batten of the sign frame is inserted completely into the two receiving slots, following which the latching member is released. The bias spring pivots the latching member forwardly, so that the latching elements each block the upper open end of their corresponding receiving slots, thereby securing the batten in position.
This bracket functions adequately to secure a flexible sign, but is awkward to manipulate and not very adaptable to different types of signs and sign posts. Because of the configuration of the post mounting portion, it is really only suitable for a square post, having just a narrow range of cross-sectional sizes. Furthermore, the sign receiving portion is awkward and difficult to operate, requiring one to manually pivot the latching member rearwardly and hold it there, with one hand, against a strong spring bias, while using the other hand to manipulate the sign's horizontal batten into the two corresponding receiving slots.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved adjustable mounting portion for attaching a sign, equipment, or the like to a support stand, as well as an improved device for receiving and securing a flexible, roll-up sign or the like. Ideally, the adjustable mounting portion should be easy to operate and fabricate, should provide a secure attachment to any conventional post configuration, and should be adaptable to receiving mechanisms for both rigid and flexible signs. The flexible sign receiving mechanism should be simple and quick to manipulate in the field, by one person, and should be capable of positively securing the sign in position, in any reasonable environmental condition.